L'esprit gris
by Juste D
Summary: 01x04 Lorna Bow connaît James Delaney lunatique et soupçonne qu'il soit à nouveau pris d'une de ses crises de démence. Sauf qu'ils ne sont pas à l'abri dans leur maison miteuse. Ils se tiennent maintenant en plein milieu d'une cuisine fourmillante. Elle sait qu'elle doit le sortir de là le plus naturellement possible.
1. Chapter 1

Il a appris à les entendre, à les comprendre.

Il n'est pas effrayé.

Même si parfois, elles ajoutent leurs visages asséchés, l'eau, le froid mordant et les ténèbres.

Il n'est plus effrayé, parce que ces voix sont dorénavant les seules amies qu'il ait. Ce sont les siennes. Surtout depuis qu'il a posé à nouveau un pied à Londres.

Les vivants ne sont pas dignes de confiance. Aucun d'entre eux.

Ni Atticus, ni Helga ou Lorna, encore moins Ibbotson.

Ni même Brace.

.

Ce murmure là, pourtant, il ne l'a encore jamais perçu.

Encore moins en plein milieu d'un bal mondain, où il s'ennuie déjà depuis plusieurs minutes. Il a étrangement été invité par la Comtesse Musgrove et se doute que ce n'est ni pour son repas, ni pour ses convives déjà débridées. Mais cette soirée lui donne un alibi pour ce qui est en train de se passer sur les quais de la Compagnie des Indes.

La haute aristocratie londonienne, bruyante et imbue d'elle-même est ici réunie dans les petits salons feutrés de la grande demeure victorienne appartenant au comte et sa très jeune épouse.

Chacun des invités présents lui adresse des sourires mutins, et s'esclaffe de grands éclats de rires soulagés une fois qu'il a fait quelques pas.

Ils sont pourtant tous intrigués, fascinés, hypnotisés par sa seule présence, précédé par sa réputation. Et il n'y a que cela qui l'amuse réellement. Parce qu'il sait qu'ils sont tous aussi lâches les uns que les autres, pour oser l'affronter ouvertement, en lui adressant simplement la parole.

.

Le souffle passe encore tout près de son oreille. Les cheveux ras de sa nuque se dressent malgré lui, avant que le frisson ne cavale et se perde le long de son épine dorsale.

Son regard se fait plus acéré s'il en est. Il a soudain du mal à rester plus discret, plus stoïque.

C'est lui qui est intrigué maintenant.

Il n'aime pas qu'on vienne jouer dans sa cours sans y avoir été invité, et en appliquant les règles qu'il pense être le seul à connaître et à maîtriser.

.

"Monsieur Delaney ! s'écrit par dessus le brouhaha une voix masculine et mielleuse sur laquelle il s'oblige à se retourner.

Un homme déjà âgé s'approche en l'accueillant, lui tendant des bras hypocrites.

Un plateau de petits fours apparaît comme par enchantement entre les deux hommes.

Les cheveux clairsemés et grisonnants n'atteignent pas son menton, l'obligeant à baisser davantage les yeux pour regarder en face le petit homme tout sourire. Son grand âge évident est la seule raison qu'il soit aussi le seul à justement lui parler si librement : il n'a plus grand chose à craindre ni à perdre face à l'homme en noir que la réputation de cannibale devance.

"Servez-vous, je vous prie…" l'invite encore le vieux, résistant visiblement de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se servir en premier.

James regarde les amuse-bouches, indifférent, encore plus bas, avant de lever légèrement les yeux sur le visage anormalement pâle du jeune garçon qui tient le plateau.

.

Le frisson reprend sa course sans prévenir, la chair de poule recouvre ses avant-bras, quand le murmure soupire encore une fois à son oreille de sa tonalité cristalline, et que le regard bleu sombre s'accroche aux yeux gris qui le fixent sans un semblant de crainte visible. Ses contours ne sont pas flous, ni mouvants de sursauts saccadés. James sait donc qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une vision, que l'enfant, ou ce qui lui semble n'être qu'un enfant, à moins que ce ne soit un farfadet ou un genre de petit troll, se tient bien là, debout, en chair et en os. Le vieux, à moins de trente centimètres, s'épanche encore joyeusement, mais il ne l'entend plus, à son tour happé par la petite créature qui se tient là, si minuscule et insignifiante, si proche et si effrontée même.

Est-ce le début d'un sourire qu'il aperçoit au coin de la bouche charnue de cette petit tête qui ne lui arrive qu'à peine au dessus du coude ?

La carnation est si pâle, les cheveux assez longs mais hirsutes, emmêlés à être presque crépus, tenant tout seuls, allant comme bon leur semble. Les traits indéniablement fins contredisent pourtant l'épatement subtil des ailes du petit nez court et rond sous les deux grands yeux gris, à la limite de la transparence, qui toisent le grand homme au dessus d'eux sans crainte ni animosité. James a l'intime conviction de connaître ce regard, d'avoir déjà rencontré cette âme là.

"James ! s'exclame encore le vieillard dans un rire onctueux. Ne sont-ils pas délicieux ?

\- Mmh… assène-t-il simplement en regardant enfin l'adulte, refermant ses lèvres sur sa bouchée.

\- Y a pas à dire, même libres, ils savent être aussi discrets que bons cuisiniers, ces nègres… Que demander de plus de ces gens ?!" pouffe-t-il, osant un coup d'épaule complice, dans un excès d'enthousiasme, contre l'homme plus haut que lui qui le toise froidement en guise d'avertissement.

.

James mâche enfin le petit-four qu'il a dans la bouche, sa mâchoire marquant sa joue de la trop forte pression qu'il exerce sur ses molaires.

Il rage intérieurement mais ne résiste pas à regarder à nouveau sur sa gauche, réalisant que le plateau a disparu aussi soudainement qu'il est apparu, son petit porteur envolé avec lui.

Il tourne la tête, ne cachant plus sa recherche circulaire.

"Vous cherchez quelque chose, mon ami ? demande encore son voisin qui se lèche l'index de délectation ayant avalé le second et dernier petit-four qu'il tenait.

\- Ma cavalière…" improvise-t-il en apercevant Lorna qui entre à nouveau dans la petite pièce bondée, armée de son sourire aguicheur.

Leurs regards s'attrapent et elle lève une main enjouée. C'est vrai qu'elle est bonne actrice, admet l'homme renfermé.

"C'est bon pour vous ? demande la jeune femme, sans gêne, quand elle s'approche de lui.

\- Je dois vérifier encore un détail…" marmonne-t-il à moitié, ne faisant plus cas du vieux et regardant déjà au-delà d'elle, tandis qu'elle glisse sa main gantée de dentelle fine sous le bras solide de son compagnon qu'elle sent se crisper sensiblement.

Elle adresse un signe léger et un sourire doux au vieux qui la dévisage la bouche encore légèrement ouverte alors qu'ils prennent congé lentement.

"Ca va aller, James… souffle-t-elle, se tournant à nouveau vers lui, lui offrant un sourire faussement maternel.

Ils avancent à petits pas lents parmi la foule, lui la tirant en avant, elle ralentissant, exprès, pour se faire voir, en adressant un compliment ou une plaisanterie à l'un ou l'autre des convives qui lui répondent d'un ton un poil hésitant, se demandant s'ils la connaissent mais incapables de remettre d'où ils l'ont déjà vue.

Lorna sait que James est déjà au bord de l'exaspération, qu'il ne veut plus que s'extirper de ce sac de crabes mouvants. Mais elle, elle s'en amuse comme une folle. Pour une fois qu'elle peut sortir de sa maison délabrée, lugubre et sans doute hantée.

.

Enfin un couloir dégagé.

James allonge sa foulée tandis qu'elle est obligée de trottiner pour garder sa main blottie contre ses côtes.

"Est-on obligés de se sauver comme des voleurs ? s'assure-t-elle, d'un ton plus bas parce que plus taquin.

\- Je vais le perdre… Remuez-vous… lâche-t-il froidement.

\- Vous avez perdu quoi ? fronçant les sourcils, soudain plus sérieuse, sentant la réelle préoccupation dans le ton sec de son compagnon.

Sans prévenir, il tourne subitement sur sa gauche, emmenant la jeune femme dans son brusque mouvement, la faisant pivoter, alors qu'elle ne retient pas un petit cri de surprise.

"Je ne peux aller dans un coin sombre avec vous, James, déclame-t-elle plus haut. Surtout pas ici… plus bas. Je suis votre _belle-mère_ , jeune homme… finit-elle dans un gloussement alors qu'elle voulait un ton plus outré.

Indifférent à ses simagrées, il pousse encore une porte trop violemment.

"Dans les cuisines en plus…" lâche-t-elle, faussement vexée.

.

James observe tous les visages inconnus sans trouver ce qu'il cherche réellement.

"Où est le gamin ? gronde-t-il à la femme la plus proche qui lève la tête surprise par les nouveaux arrivants.

\- Qui, Monsieur ? demande-t-elle impressionnée.

\- Le gamin qui sert les petit-fours ! s'impatiente-t-il.

\- Nous n'employons aucun garçon pour le service, Monsieur… s'excuse-t-elle, confuse.

\- Fait chier… jure-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

\- Allez-vous me dire ce qu'il se passe ? demande Lorna s'approchant davantage dans l'espoir de rester discrète.

Elle perçoit encore la préoccupation de plus en plus inquiétante de l'homme près d'elle. Elle le connaît lunatique et soupçonne qu'il soit à nouveau pris d'une de ses crises de démence. Sauf que là, ils ne sont pas à l'abri dans leur maison miteuse, ils se tiennent maintenant en plein milieu d'une cuisine fourmillante. Elle sait qu'elle doit le sortir de là le plus naturellement possible.

.

James aperçoit l'autre porte de la cuisine, à l'opposé de la grande pièce, qui s'ouvre soudain sur l'extérieur et se referme doucement.

"Je n'aime pas qu'on s'incruste dans ma tête", maugrée-t-il.

Il tire derrière lui à nouveau sa compagne rapidement, traversant la pièce en bousculant les domestiques affairés. Lorna ferme la marche, précipitamment, distribuant des mots d'excuse gênés. La discrétion reste valable même si elle mise maintenant davantage sur la rapidité de leur passage, qui devrait suffir pour cette fois.

"Celui qui vient de sortir ne fait plus partie de votre service !" tonne-t-il, autoritaire.

Enfin… peut être que la fulgurance de leur venue ne sera pas suffisante au manque de discrétion évident finalement, pense Lorna en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Vous débauchez les gens aussi aisément, maintenant ?! demande-t-elle à voix haute, n'étant plus certaine de lui accorder l'excuse de perdre la boule.

\- C'est qu'un môme… personne n'embauche un môme…", ouvrant brusquement la porte menant au dehors de la grande maison.

Un nouveau regard circulaire, lâchant enfin le poignet de la jeune femme, à la recherche du petit visage pâle qui l'obsède depuis tout à l'heure.

"Envolé… merde !", rage-t-il.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Une petite fic sur la saison 1 de Taboo que j'ai découverte dans son intégralité en deux petits jours. Depuis, elle fait quasi partie de mon bruit de fond permanent :D**_

 _ **Il y aura 6 chapitres au final - peut être un épilogue 7ème pas encore trop sûre de moi - avec une fréquence de publication d'au moins un mois.**_

 _ **Je ne reprends pas spécialement tous les évènements successifs de l'histoire, juste quelques détails, histoire de garder un point de repère, pour ce faire, je mettrai un numéro d'épisode en début de chapitre, mais peut être pas à chaque fois non plus. Bref, il vaut mieux avoir vu les huit épisodes avant de commencer à lire ici, parce que je ne présente pas forcément tous les perso de manière détaillée. Comme dans mes autres fics les plus récentes, tout se passe toujours "un peu à côté du cadre" :) et je fais exactement ce que je veux… (dans le sens où je suis moins rigoureuse, plus attachée à garder un peu de cette atmosphère, de cette odeur, de cet univers qui ne veut plus me lâcher).**_

 _ **Voila voila, merci de venir par là en tous cas, surtout que je suis visiblement la première à publier en français, donc en espérant que cela vous accroche davantage à la fin que ça ne vous a attiré déjà jusqu'ici :)**_

 _ **Taboo ne m'appartient pas, je n'obtiens aucun bénéfice en écrivant ces quelques lignes, si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire et de partager avec vous.**_

 _ **01x04**_

* * *

La maison craque dans la nuit silencieuse.

Le feu meurt dans l'âtre, luisant encore à peine d'une faible lumière rouge vif qui se répand dans tout le grenier.

Un petit doigt long et fin pointe, s'approche lentement, sans un bruit.

Il frôle, effleure à peine la marque cicatricielle qui trace un sillon chauve et blafard au milieu de la tête rase de l'homme étendu sur le côté.

Un souffle, un simple courant d'air peut être, le fait ouvrir soudain grand les yeux, en même temps que son inspiration sifflante emplit la pièce. Il est allongé, dans sa seule chemise de coton indigo, sur le matelas dépouillé de tout drap et couverture.

.

James sait qu'il n'est pas seul dans la pièce, se tournant vivement pour tomber à plat sur le dos. La chemise tourne à moitié avec lui, remontant un peu plus haut sur sa cuisse révélant un tatouage large et sombre faisant tout le tour de son muscle élancé. Mais il n'y prête aucun intérêt.

La créature est là.

Face à lui, à à peine quelques centimètres de son visage. Tout le petit être est comme étendu sur le grand corps aux muscles sculptés de l'homme adulte. Sauf qu'ils ne se touchent pas, séparés par un espace tant impossible qu'immatériel de quelques centimètres seulement, dans une vraie lévitation.

Il ne peut empêcher la pulsation dans sa carotide d'accélérer instantanément. Deux centimètres, tout au plus, l'empêchent de toucher le visage blême face à lui.

La même petite face juvénile qui l'a toisé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Et qui l'a entièrement obsédé depuis, même si ce bal a priori inoffensif ne s'est vraiment pas passé comme il l'avait imaginé. Il y a déjà croisé sa soeur, que ça a mis visiblement dans tous ses états. Mais Zilpha n'est pas la plus stoïque des femmes. Puis il a du faire un tour de boîte magique avec cette comtesse farfelue, préférant encore ça à être touché par un type orné d'une tête de porc ! Et enfin, et pas des moindres, il va devoir honorer un duel avec son beau-frère abruti dans quelques heures à peine. Mais avant tout...

C'est lui. Le voilà enfin. Maintenant. Aucun doute possible.

Les mêmes yeux gris, les longs frisottis presque blancs et indomptables entourant son visage fin, comme une aura ethnique.

Le gamin.

.

 _Tu n'es donc qu'un esprit_. Se contente de penser James.

 _Tu n'étais pas vraiment là tout à l'heure. Tu n'as pas vraiment servi ce plateau à ce vieux goinfre. Il n'y a que moi qui t'aie vraiment vu, pas vrai ?_

Le visage au dessus du sien reste immobile, inexpressif.

 _Tu n'es qu'un esprit gris. Tu es comme Salish. Tu n'es pas davantage que le tourment qui a rendu mon père fou. Tu n'es que celui que m'inflige maintenant ma mère._

Seul les deux yeux gris clair le fixent, vivants, remuants, à le toucher, le vrillent, trouvant direct son chemin à l'intérieur.

.

Mais quelque chose ne va pas.

.

L'homme tourne la tête vers le vitrail empli de nuit du grand oeil-de-boeuf qui lui sert de fenêtre, donnant une vue privilégiée autant sur la Tamise, en contre-bas, que sur l'âme de sa mère emprisonnée éternellement dans sa folie.

Un petit doigt blafard s'approche de son oreille gauche, puis se retire précipitamment quand l'homme tourne une nouvelle fois la tête vers son visiteur suspendu dans les airs.

 _Tu es toujours là,_ constate-t-il froidement, refusant de se laisser glisser vers l'incompréhension, vers la perte de contrôle de son univers déjà bien instable habituellement, et on ne peut plus ce soir.

"Où est l'eau ?" demande-t-il tout haut, la voix grave et se voulant ferme.

Le regard clair ne réagit pas.

"Où sont les ténèbres ?" cachant tant qu'il peut encore l'inquiétude qui serre son plexus.

"Et la suffocation ? Et mon étouffement, ma noyade… ?!"

La colère sourd déjà mais retombe aussi vite alors que le coin de la bouche, à un centimètre de la sienne, s'étire lentement. Le sourire qu'elle dévoile montant vite jusqu'aux yeux enfantins.

Le doigt surgit à nouveau, tout fin, étiré du petit poing fermé, dévoré de curiosité, avide d'exploration.

James s'en veut déjà de ne parvenir à retenir un réflexe de recul, enfonçant davantage son crâne ras dans l'oreiller mince sous sa tête.

Mais cela ne dissuade pas le petit doigt de s'approcher encore de son visage, le faisant loucher, incapable de lâcher prise. La peur lui glace le coeur, le saisit de ses griffes glacées, pour la première fois depuis bien des années. Il voit en arrière plan, un peu flou, le sourire de l'enfant qui s'étire encore, découvrant de belles dents blanches, les deux incisives écartées d'un espace marquant un trait épais et plus sombre dans ce beau sourire franc.

L'homme finit par fermer les yeux, se surprenant encore à retenir sa respiration déjà irrégulière malgré lui, alors qu'il _sent_ le souffle tiède tombant sur sa bouche entreouverte, tout comme il _sent_ que l'index effleure la cicatrice en forme de lance-pierre qui marquera à vie son oeil gauche.

.

Quelque chose ne tourne vraiment pas rond.

.

 _James…_

La voix cristalline soupire son prénom. Comme plus tôt dans le petit salon de la comtesse Musgrove. La voix claire résonne dans sa tête, mais elle emplit aussi cette fois tout l'air de la pièce, le faisant ouvrir à nouveau les yeux.

Face au vide.

.

.

Le gamin le connait.

Mais James Delaney, lui, ne connaît pas ce môme. Définitivement pas. Au lieu de prendre les quelques heures de nuit restantes pour essayer de dormir un peu, en vue de la rencontre mortelle qui l'attend dès le lever du jour avec Thorne Geary, il a cherché dans sa mémoire, autant que dans les papiers de son père, sur la table du grenier. Rien. Aucune trace d'un enfant noir à la peau de porcelaine.

 _Se peut-il qu'il ait un lien avec le Cornwallis ?_ pense-t-il dans un éclair de lucidité qui lui saisit encore les entrailles. _Non_.

 _Et pourquoi pas ?_

 _._

Le matin venu, il survit au duel qui ne s'avère n'être qu'une mascarade sous l'oeil estomaqué de Lorna qui l'a suivi jusque dans ce coin de marécage sinistre et embrumé.

Plus tard, Helga ouvre la porte de bois de sa nouvelle taverne alors qu'il passe le seuil d'un pas déterminé sans un mot, pas même un bonjour, puisqu'il serait tout sauf sincère.

"Je suis heureuse de te voir aussi… lance-t-elle sarcastique.

\- Tes nouvelles activités semblent être florissantes…

\- Je ne me plains pas… haussant les épaules avec un sourire abimé.

Il avance plus avant dans la bâtisse, ne faisant plus attention à la femme qui le suit, vaguement contrariée. Il retrouve les voiles et autres rideaux pendant stratégiquement du plafond, remuants en bruissant doucement, comme la bête que la maquerelle avait installée dans son propre local, toujours attentive et tapie.

Des cheveux longs volent, des regards fusent, des voix chuchotent, quand une petite main plus blanche que la normale s'évanouit au détour d'un pli de soie teintée.

Son plexus se serre encore une fois, juste une seconde.

 _Impossible_.

De toutes manières, il n'est pas là pour ça.

Ce n'est pas le moment. Il doit rester concentré sur ses tâches de la journée.

Il verra ça plus tard. Une fois le soleil couché, il aura toute la nuit pour le traquer si nécessaire, mais pas avant.

.

Il a arpenté la ville et ses alentours toute la journée durant. Il a bien aperçu Lorna, tout autant que Brace, les entendant s'adresser à lui d'un ton un peu scandalisé pour l'une, plus concerné pour l'autre, mais sans plus leur accorder une seconde d'attention, grimpant rapidement au grenier pour s'y enfermer, impatiemment.

Maintenant, devant l'âtre ronflant d'un feu orange, il se balance doucement, assis sur ses talons, murmurant les mots, les yeux clos et concentré sur son voyage astral.

La cendre, les plumes, le transportent jusqu'à la couche de la femme brune, qu'il voit étendue, seule, assoupie parmi les draps du lit éclairée de la nuit lumineuse.

Il va pour s'approcher encore davantage, surmonter le visage de Zilpha, pouvoir l'observer tout son saoul, à l'en dévorer, se laissant consumer par cette passion qui lui brûle le bas ventre s'il ne vient pas assez souvent.

Mais soudain, il se sent attiré par le haut, son dos frappe le plafond, collé par une force plus solide que lui.

"JAAAAMES !" l'éveille la voix stridente de Lorna tout droit venue des entrailles de sa maison.

\- Emmerdeuse…" maugrée-t-il, incapable cette fois de faire abstraction de l'intrusion vocale de l'actrice.

Le grand homme se redresse et va s'asperger rapidement le visage d'eau pour ôter succinctement la cendre qui recouvre ses traits tirés, allant à se mouiller les cheveux courts et parsemés d'épis hirsutes. Puis il attrape sa chemise longue négligemment jetée sur le lit pour recouvrir sa nudité avant de passer la porte du grenier et dévaler les escaliers pieds nus.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux Lorna… ? demande-t-il pour la forme, mais déjà à bout de patience pour sa belle-mère.

Il découvre la jeune femme rousse dans le hall, qui se tourne vers lui, dévoilant à son regard les deux personnes qui se tiennent sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée.

Il reconnaît Helga, en arrière, notant le sourcil de la femme blonde qui se lève de surprise curieuse alors qu'elle lui détaille les jambes nues, le regardant descendre les marches d'un pas ralenti.

Mais James ne peut, lui, que fixer les deux yeux gris juste sous le menton de la femme qui le fixent toujours de leur manière si particulière, froide et intéressée tout à la fois. Le même petit sourire en coin étire subtilement le coin de sa bouche, comme pour ne l'adresser qu'à lui, mais aucune autre expression ne transparaît de sa physionomie.

"Helga nous amène un oisillon… explique Lorna, enjouée, en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la créature minuscule.

\- Il fait nuit, cela ne pouvait pas attendre demain ? demande-t-il à la mère maquerelle.

\- James… soupire Lorna. Vous êtes là-haut depuis des heures. Mais il n'est pas si tard… Je vais aider Brace à faire le thé…" propose-t-elle joyeusement.

Elle ouvre le passage vers le salon, invitant Helga à passer devant elle, alors qu'elle retient toujours l'enfant doucement.

La rousse ne se gêne pas pour faire les gros yeux à l'homme qui s'approche à son tour pour pénétrer dans la pièce. Elle passe une main rapide sur sa tempe, pour enlever une marque blanche qui lui macule encore la peau. Il a un geste de recul, détournant la tête vivement. Il déteste quand elle fait mine d'être sa mère.


	3. Chapter 3

_**01x05**_

* * *

Il se laisse lourdement tomber dans un des deux fauteuils faisant face au canapé défraîchi où la blonde est assise, droite comme un i.

"J'ai fait mes paquets comme tu me l'as demandé… mais je ne savais pas... quoi en faire, baissant le ton en désignant le couloir du menton.

\- Et tu n'as pensé qu'à ma maison… ? sceptique.

\- Cette enfant est... comment dire…? Spéciale… faisant un sourire grimaçant et hochant la tête en s'avançant pour appuyer son sous-entendu.

\- Je me doute aussi… mais en quoi exactement ? se penchant en avant à son tour pour inviter la femme à poursuivre ses confidences, plissant ses yeux luisants de curiosité.

\- Tu l'as bien regardée ?!

\- Oui… C'est juste un gamin… différent…" choisissant ses mots, mais haussant les épaules d'indifférence.

Helga se redresse, comme piquée par un insecte.

"Un _gamin_?! Nan ! Biensûr que nan ! sourit elle de toutes ses dents dont l'une est recouverte d'une prothèse en métal lustré. Même si à y réfléchir, c'est vrai… pensant soudain tout haut, levant les yeux au ciel, en se tapotant le menton. C'est vrai que mes clients préférant plutôt les garçons me la demandent en tant que tel… Comme quoi, _elle_ est vraiment spéciale…" élargissant son sourire étrange.

James se redresse à son tour, plissant les yeux, d'incompréhension cette fois.

" _Tous_ mes clients en sont fous, si tu veux même savoir… en rajoute encore la blonde d'une voix mielleuse, avec un clin d'oeil complice, pas peu fière de sa possession.

\- C'est qu'un môme, Helga ! _Ca_ a l'âge de Winter, tout au plus ! dégoûté, tendant le bras vers le couloir à son tour.

\- Tu rigoles ?! Elle a au moins dix huit ans, si c'est pas dix neuf ! Je ne la ferais pas travailler, dans la chambre des clients du moins, si elle avait l'âge de ma Winter… J'ai des principes, Monsieur ! passant ses mains sur son corsage comme pour l'épousseter. Mais c'est aussi pour ça que je n'veux pas la traîner derrière moi… Alors, je me suis dit que tu pourrais peut être l'héberger les fois où elle ne travaille pas pour moi… ou pour toi, par exemple…Le temps que ça se calme, quoi… J'veux pas la savoir dehors, on risquerait de me l'abîmer… Son père irlandais est mort pendant la mutinerie du bateau qui les amenait d'Afrique, tous deux à Londres… C'est ce qu'elle m'a raconté du moins...

\- Et sa mère… ? tente encore James, toujours plus piqué de curiosité.

\- Une négresse… A moitié blanche si j'ai bien compris… morte dans son pays... haussant les épaules d'indifférence. Je suis sûre que tu comprends… retroussant encore le bout de son nez en hochant la tête d'un air convenu.

\- Je reconnais surtout là ta préoccupation constante du bien-être de tes filles… lâche-t-il ironique, posant sa cheville sur son genou en reculant son dos contre le dossier du grand fauteuil, dévoilant encore un peu ses jambes sous le regard clairement scrutateur de la femme face à lui.

.

La maquerelle tourne la tête davantage pour se distraire du spectacle que pour accueillir d'un sourire les trois nouveaux venus qui entrent dans la pièce, chargés de plateau, et de pot à sucre.

Lorna pose le récipient sur la table basse, tandis qu'Helga tapote le siège près d'elle pour inviter l'enfant muette à s'asseoir à côté, tandis que Brace pose le plateau chargé du service à thé à son tour. Il se recule, jetant un oeil interrogateur à son maître qui hoche la tête d'un air convenu. Puis il s'efface, allant se poser contre le manteau de la cheminée, gardant l'oreille attentive.

Lorna tombe dans le second fauteuil, faisant face à leurs invitées.

"Ryan va rester un peu avec nous, n'est-ce pas ?" demande la rousse en offrant un sourire chaleureux à son voisin de gauche.

James la toise, cachant sa surprise avec difficulté, devant le fait accompli, levant un sourcil en fixant à nouveau l'enfant.

"Brace ? dit il d'une voix toujours plus grave.

\- Oui, Monsieur ? demande le majordome de l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Y a-t-il une chambre de libre pour notre… invitée… ? interroge Jame, pour la forme, ne lâchant pas des yeux la petite créature immobile.

\- Certainement, Monsieur… tournant les talons, comprenant immédiatement l'ordre implicite.

\- Parfait ! s'exclame Lorna en tapant une fois dans les mains, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Un peu de thé ?" se penchant sur le service, prête à servir ses convives.

.

.

Assis sur le rebord de l'oeil de boeuf, Delaney écoute sa maison, fixant la rive du fleuve que sa mère déserte ce soir encore. Comme chaque nuit, la demeure craque, remue, vit. De petits bruits légers de pas attirent néanmoins son attention.

Ce n'est pas Brace, qu'il a l'habitude d'entendre remuer dans les couloirs sombres. Non. C'est aussi bien plus léger que Lorna qui court littéralement, la nuit, terrorisée du moindre bruissement.

Non, ce poids plume là lui est étranger.

"Va dormir Gamin ! ordonne-t-il en ouvrant sa porte brusquement, déjà excédé de tant de raffut. Tu auras de quoi t'agiter demain, compte sur Brace ! se permettant un sourire narquois dans le noir malgré sa voix menaçante.

Le silence tombe une seconde alors qu'il referme plus lentement la porte. Avant qu'une dernière cavalcade légère dégringole l'escalier jusqu'à l'étage du dessous.

 _Sale_ _mioche_ , pense James en se concentrant à nouveau sur la chambre de Zilpha, revenant s'accroupir, les cuisses contre son torse nu, devant l'âtre illuminé de sa chaleur dorée.

.

Le jour blanc explose contre le vitrail rond. L'homme se tourne en grognant, s'éveillant d'un coup, pour tourner le dos à la lumière trop vive pour ses yeux encore endormis.

Un énorme soupir ne tarde pas à soulever le torse massif dans un bruit emplissant la pièce. Les yeux encore fermés il se redresse pour s'asseoir, basculant ses deux jambes au bord du lit.

Dans un sursaut incontrôlé il ouvre les yeux en levant ses deux pieds dans un réflexe de répulsion, ayant failli se poser sur un corps étendu sur sa descente de lit.

"Putain, qu'est ce que tu fous là, Gamin ?!" s'écrit il en regardant la petite tête blanche se redresser, comme émergeant lentement, littéralement, du plancher.

Les yeux gris sont grand ouverts et bien éveillés, eux.

"Sors de là ! tonne-t-il, montrant la porte d'un bras tendu et autoritaire.

La créature hoche la tête ne le lâchant pas de son regard gai, avant de tourner des talons et de sortir sans un bruit, une chemise blanche trop grande flottant tout autour d'elle, jusqu'à ses genoux.

"Mais c'est ma chemise !" proteste-t-il faiblement.

Pour la minute, il ne peut que se prendre la tête entre les mains, frottant ses cheveux très courts et très hirsutes, pour tenter de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal et se convaincre que cette journée ne va pas tourner à la fête du Kerrigan.

 _Ryan… c'est pourtant bien un prénom de garçon_ … pense-t-il.

 _Sauf que pas que ! d_ éclare la voix cristalline à son oreille.

"Je vais me le faire ce sale mioche…!" prévient James tout haut en sautant du lit à pieds joints, pour que le plancher craque et émette un bruit sourd résonnant dans toute la vieille maison, sous lui.

.

.

Le jour tombe encore quand James passe enfin la grande porte d'entrée.

"Où étiez vous passé ?! l'assaille Lorna immédiatement, l'expression sincèrement anxieuse.

\- Peu importe… marmonne-t-il, ne prenant pas la peine de cacher sa mauvaise humeur, en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil, posant brusquement ses bottes sur la table basse.

\- Vous disparaissez des jours entiers, sans qu'on ait la moindre nouvelle de votre sort et je n'ai le droit qu'à un " _peu importe_ " ?!, agitant ses bras théâtralement autour de sa tête en regardant le plafond.

\- C'est plus qu'il ne vous en faut… lâche James, froidement.

\- T'es qu'un sale sauvage !", lui balançant son torchon sèchement à la figure.

Elle ne récolte qu'un bruyant soupir de la part de l'homme qui prend déjà sur lui, et qui s'interrompt en voyant arriver timidement le Gamin, portant un plateau chargé de victuailles odorantes.

Il se redresse précipitamment, ôtant ses pieds de la petite table, avant de se lever d'un bond raide.

"A table ? demande l'homme sombre, d'un ton aussi doux que subit, à Lorna qui le fixe, incrédule de son évident changement d'humeur.

\- A table... confirme la femme en haussant les épaules.

.

Il prend place à la table ronde de la salle à manger, jetant plusieurs regards à la créature qui le suit, toujours chargée de son plateau qui semble bien trop lourd pour son petit gabarit. Il se retient de proposer son aide de peur de se prendre une nouvelle protestation fouettante de la rousse.

Une fois assis, l'enfant pose le plateau près de lui dans un in extremis cliquetis.

La table est disposée, comme n'attendant que lui. Depuis des heures.

Le petit le sert en silence tout concentré sur sa tâche, son regard faisant des va et vient entre le plat et l'assiette. Impossible de le distraire.

James le détaille, inconsciemment, lui aussi totalement focalisé sur l'expression concentrée. Il réalise soudain que le Gamin fronce bien un sourcil, aux poils quasi invisibles, marquant un air trop sérieux sur ce visage qu'il s'est habitué à voir bien plus espiègle.

La peau est lisse, laiteuse. La joue est immaculée, pleine, sans doute tiède et immanquablement douce comme de la soie…

"Bon appétit ! s'exclame Lorna en français, de l'autre bout de la table, le faisant sursauter alors que sa fourchette claque sur le rebord de son assiette dans un mouvement de sa main incontrôlé, revenant instantanément à la réalité.

La créature s'est éloignée et il réalise encore qu'elle semble encore plus menue dans cette robe à peu près à sa taille. Quoiqu'à bien y regarder, et se penchant sans réfléchir pour s'en assurer, tout à sa pensée du moment, au delà du bord de la table, la jupe traîne par terre. Elle n'est tenue en place que par la taille ajustée du double, voire triple, tour d'une ceinture fine tout autour de sa cage thoracique minuscule, juste sous sa petite poitrine plate. Se redressant enfin, il est frappé par l'image qui le saisit, se voyant la tenir dans l'espace, encore trop large pour elle, d'un seul de ses bras. Tout contre lui.

Les cheveux blanchâtres à la lumière faible de la pièce sont sagement retenus dans deux tresses collées de chaque côté de sa tête, qui accentuent la rondeur de son crâne, la rondeur de son visage, de ses joues, comme celle de ses lèvres pleines d'à peine un ton plus rosé…

James plonge le nez dans son assiette fumante, après que son regard bleu ait croisé celui, flamboyant et choqué de la jeune femme rousse qui partage son dîner, la mâchoire serrée de contrariété évidente.

.

Qu'est ce qui lui prend, bon sang ?! Ce môme lui fait perdre les pédales.

Il est fantôme. Il habite dans sa tête jour et nuit. Mais il n'est que fantôme.

Il est de chair et d'os, aussi… venu de nulle part. Et ça, ça le rend dingue. Littéralement. Parce qu'il ne s'explique pas la maîtrise que la créature semble avoir sur son esprit pourtant expérimenté et inflexible.

Mais peut-il être dangereux ?

Vraiment dangereux ?


	4. Chapter 4

**01x05**

* * *

"Arrangez lui un pantalon à sa taille et une chemise qu'il puisse mettre sans la perdre à moitié… et une veste aussi ! continuant d'avancer dans le couloir en désignant l'actrice du doigt.

\- Je ne suis pas couturière, James, vous savez ça quand même ?!" posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

La jeune femme le suit jusqu'à la cuisine alors qu'il semble insensible à sa justification.

L'homme s'installe à la table rapidement, sans dire un mot à Brace et au gamin qui s'activent tout deux déjà dans la pièce.

"Je croyais qu'elle ne devait pas sortir ? demande encore la femme en attrapant un petit pain frais.

\- Tu as une heure, Lorna… les yeux bleus se levant sur elle, portant la tasse à ses lèvres.

\- James ! tapant du pied.

\- Tic tac tic tac tic tac… répète l'homme plus bas.

\- J'te déteste !" tournant les talons rapidement, courant hors de la pièce.

Les deux autres s'immobilisent enfin, fixant l'homme resté assis.

"Je peux savoir ? demande Brace.

\- Rien de grave… Le Gamin doit venir avec moi et il n'a rien à se mettre… fixant l'enfant immobile contre la table.

\- J'ai peut être de quoi faire, alors… tournant la tête vers le môme l'évaluant de haut en bas, avant de sortir de la pièce à son tour. Lorna ! J'ai p't être quelque chose ! dit il tout haut dans les escaliers qu'il gravit rapidement.

\- On va enfreindre l'interdiction d'Helga, je sais. Ca te pose un problème ?" demande James à la créature le fixant toujours en silence.

Celle-ci se contente de hausser les épaules avec un petit sourire en sortant de la pièce à son tour, portant déjà les mains à la ceinture de sa robe.

"On est bien d'accord…" finissant son thé seul dans la cuisine, fixant le gris du ciel à travers la fenêtre.

.

James monte les escaliers de la grande maison. Il entend les pas qui courent dans les étages, sur les planchers craquants. Lorna envoie des instructions et Brace lui répond à travers les cloisons.

James avance lentement écoutant, observant, savourant l'agitation qu'il a provoquée. Avant de monter le dernier escalier menant au grenier, il tourne la tête vers l'une des chambres dont la porte est restée entreouverte. Son regard tombe sur le petit corps encore enfantin du gamin. Il arrête son pas inconsciemment pour observer en silence l'enfant qui lui tourne le dos, faisant face au miroir de plain pied.

La ceinture ceignant la petite cage thoracique il y a quelques minutes, a disparu, et il écarte de ses épaules blanchâtres la robe au col impérial qui tombe souplement à ses pieds, révélant un corps très mince et laiteux.

Les jambes fines mais déjà musclées sont des membres de jeune adulte et non plus d'enfant, réalise-t-il. Le dos est bien droit, les omoplates saillent un peu trop à son goût mais elles vont avec le gabarit minuscule et mince. Il suit les mains qui passent sous la masse de cheveux blancs que la créature a lâchés pour la nuit et qui révèlent toute leur nature indomptée. Les cheveux se lèvent, dévoilant à leur tour la base des épaules nettement dessinées, indéniablement féminines, et les cervicales qui marquent elles aussi sous la peau diaphane.

Le regard bleu se fixe sur trois tatouages, trois points noirs d'un demi centimètre de diamètre tout au plus, partant de sa proéminente et les deux autres marques descendant sur les deux cervicales thoraciques suivantes.

Relevant le regard pour se voir dans le grand miroir face à lui, le gamin aperçoit l'homme dans le reflet et se retourne vivement pour le regarder en face.

James se tend, absorbé par les yeux gris déjà rieurs alors qu'il reprend son chemin un peu trop précipitamment, apercevant la poitrine jeune mais déjà chargée d'une insolente promesse, et ne voulant retenir que le sourire espiègle, et agaçant, de la créature. Tête baissée, il manque de bousculer Lorna qui surgit à son tour dans le couloir, les bras pleins de linges de couleur terne.

"Tout va bien ? demande-t-elle pour la forme, regardant la porte entrouverte, fronçant déjà les sourcils.

\- Oui… dépêchez vous. Je suis presque prêt. Demandez à Brace de préparer le cheval pendant ce temps… il a assez fait dans les chiffons pour la journée…

\- Qu'est ce que vous pouvez être… ! peste la jeune femme, se mordant la langue pour ne pas aller trop loin dans sa pensée, alors qu'elle le fusille des yeux avant d'entrer dans la chambre de sa nouvelle protégée.

.

James arrive dans l'arrière cours où le grand cheval blanc l'attend tranquillement, fin prêt.

Il y trouve aussi le gamin, vêtu d'une veste de laine et d'un pantalon un peu grand qu'il reconnaît déjà pour l'avoir porté dans une autre vie… L'enfant tend la main vers les narines fumantes de la bête.

"Méfie toi, il peut se montrer nerveux avec les... !"

James s'interrompt quand il voit son cheval baisser la tête pour poser son front gigantesque contre le haut de la tête du petit gamin blanc.

"... inconnus…" finit-il sa phrase dans un souffle interloqué.

L'enfant câline le grand cheval, posant sa petite main pâle qui se confond presque contre la joue chaude et lisse du cheval qui semble indéniablement apprécier. Il voit aussi les lèvres de l'enfant bouger imperceptiblement, n'entendant pas les mots murmurés tout bas.

Il s'approche, faisant exagérément claquer ses bottes contre les pavés de la cour, avant de monter en selle dans un geste ample, faisant voler le bas de son grand manteau.

"Aller, grimpe, on n'est pas en avance", le ton trop ferme surtout pour faire mine de garder un semblant de contenance.

Lorna surgit de la porte de derrière, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, couverte de sa seule robe de velours rouge sang, observant davantage l'homme que l'enfant, de son éternel oeil soupçonneux.

Le gamin parvient à mettre son pied dans l'étrier mais semble hésiter, ne sachant par où attraper le pan du manteau de l'homme perché bien trop haut.

Dans un geste aussi impatient que pressé, fixant intentionnellement sa trop jeune belle-mère, James se penche à son tour et attrape le haut du pantalon de l'enfant, à sa hanche gauche, pour le soulever sans aucune difficulté lui permettant de passer sa seconde jambe par dessus le large dos de l'animal, derrière lui. Le faisant piquer du nez, il sent son petit visage se coller entièrement contre son dos le temps d'une grosse seconde.

"James ! proteste Lorna, tapant du pied sur le pavé, agacée par le comportement de l'adulte.

\- Quoi ?! râle-t-il. Je l'aide ! haussant les épaules. Je vous ramène votre nouveau jouet, ne vous inquiétez pas de ça… éperonnant doucement son cheval qui avance lentement. Tricotez lui un bonnet pendant ce temps, on ne voit que sa tignasse là !

\- Je ne suis pas une grand-mère ! crie-t-elle encore, outrée.

\- Trouvez lui un bonnet ! C'est tout !" pointant son doigt ganté vers elle, fronçant les sourcils, très sérieux sur ce point.

Il sent l'enfant s'installer derrière lui, tiraillant les pans du manteau sous lui, mais il ne fait aucun commentaire. Un fois dans la rue, il lance l'animal au trot. Immédiatement, il sent les petites mains s'agripper précipitamment à ses cotes, sentant le petit corps partir en arrière un court instant avant de reprendre son assiette.

Il secoue la tête, ne retenant un sourire amusé qu'il sait juste pour lui, avant de lancer encore davantage le cheval à travers les rues encore brumeuses de Londres.

.

Ils chevauchent longtemps à travers la campagne humide, à vive allure. Puis sans un mot d'explication, Delaney arrête soudain leur monture au détour du chemin de terre. Il tire le gamin sans précaution pour qu'il glisse rapidement au bas du dos du grand animal docile et attaché.

Il tient le môme par le col de sa veste, l'emmenant sans douceur aucune, se camouflant tout deux derrière un des arbustes touffus. Ils n'attendent pas longtemps avant d'entendre les sabots du cheval noir qui les suit depuis des miles. Le gamin reste alors où il est, observant en silence l'homme en noir, surgir derrière le cavalier inconnu, le faire chuter, l'emprisonner littéralement entre ses jambes avant de le mutiler froidement en lui proférant des menaces glacées.

Puis, aussi calmement, il revient vers l'enfant, et le hisse d'un geste sans effort en selle pour repartir au galop.

A la ferme de Hatchet's Grounds, le môme reste la plupart du temps près du cheval, après avoir fixé pendant une seconde intense le scientifique fou, George Cholmondeley, chimiste de son état, que lui a présenté Delaney davantage dans un râlement indifférent qu'autre chose. Le gamin est ensuite rapidement sorti du local puant la bouse de vache et l'urine, après seulement un hochement de tête convenu à l'homme en noir. Delaney sort un instant et va chercher dans la petite maison attenante, un garçon timoré qu'il tire avec lui par le bras, avec sa douceur habituelle. Les deux gamins ont une seconde pour se jeter un regard très différent. Le plus jeune est apeuré et surpris de voir la créature trop blanche. Cette dernière, au contraire, lui adresse son regard espiègle orné d'un petit sourire amusé. Mais une fois passés la porte, le gamin ravale son doux sourire.

 _Qu'es tu prêt à infliger à ton fils, James ?"_ exprime-t-il par par la pensée, inquiet, caressant le museau chaud et lisse du cheval soufflant sur son épaule.

.

Encore des miles au galop, plein d'humidité, de froid et de courants d'air, et les voilà chez Atticus.

Il entre dans la salle du Dolphin où tous les hommes du brigand sont réunis. Comme d'habitude, un silence tombe parmi eux quand il avance dans la petite salle sombre. Le silence se fait encore plus pesant quand ils aperçoivent le môme derrière lui. Delaney lui jette un oeil sévère, lui faisant signe de s'asseoir à la première table venue, où le petit chauve s'avère être déjà installé. Les yeux bleus interrogent les gris encore une demi seconde.

L'enfant regarde furtivement le chauve au crâne tatoué d'une rose de compas complète, en s'asseyant. Un homme gigantesque et encore plus couvert de tatouages, s'écarte pour le laisser faire.

Atticus lorgne son beau-frère exotique. Il n'a jamais vu tant de stupéfaction et d'intérêt sur le visage du colosse. Ce dernier semble percevoir quelque chose émanant de la petite créature qu'il ne s'explique pas tout à fait. Surtout que les deux êtres contrastent l'un à côté de l'autre de par leurs différences de taille et de carnation. Le plus grand ne peut s'empêcher de fixer le plus petit intensément. D'habitude c'est lui qui attire toute l'attention, de par sa corpulence, sa face et ses tatouages. Mais pas cette fois. Et lui-même reste focalisé sur le petit être blanchâtre assis devant lui, n'emplissant qu'à peine la chaise qu'il occupe.

 _Il est clean_ , confirme le plus jeune, en faisant résonner les mots clair dans la tête de l'homme au chapeau.

James hoche la tête. Mais il voit aussitôt tous les regards, luisants de simple curiosité ou de convoitise plus ou moins lubrique, tous comme aimantés par la créature.

"Un seul d'entre vous, ou de vos gens, ou de n'importe quel londonien, qui touche, effleure ou même bouscule sans avoir fait exprès ce môme, là… le désignant de son doigt ganté. Je le tue. Est-ce suffisamment clair pour vous tous ?"

Un frisson passe. Atticus lève un sourcil, regardant l'enfant à son tour, serrant un peu plus son bonnet autour de ses doigts, posé sur la table entre eux deux. Le gamin ne le regarde pas, tout hypnotisé qu'il semble être déjà par son propre maître.

Satisfait de son petit discours, Delaney peut enfin commencer celui pour lequel il est venu : celui sur la confiance et la trahison…

.

Quand ils rentrent enfin à la nuit tombée, James sent les petites mains relâcher leur prise sur la laine de son manteau. Il réalise aussi la chaleur qui lui tient le dos depuis un moment déjà et le petit battement de la tête reposée entre ses omoplates. Le môme est crevé. Alors il ralentit le pas du cheval, ils ne sont plus très loin.

"Va le coucher… dit il à Lorna qui les accueille dans l'arrière cour.

\- Qu'est ce que vous avez fait faire à cet oisillon ?

\- Autre chose de bien plus intéressant que de rester à poil dans un pieu avec de vieux libidineux… Il a pris le grand air, votre _oisillon_ , et étrangement, mon cheval l'adore définitivement… mais c'est sûr que ça fatigue davantage… tout oiseau qu'il est…" finit-il, le ton légèrement moqueur, en flattant sa fidèle monture.

Il les regarde rentrer lentement. La tête de la créature sur l'épaule de la plus grande qui la soutient d'un bras protecteur. Dans la pénombre mordue de la lueur de la cuisine, il peut encore constater soudain que le môme a le vieux bonnet d'Atticus sur la tête. Le lainage usé et pas très propre lui emprisonne la majorité des cheveux,et juste quelques mèches blanches s'échappent des rebords sombres, venant lui encadrer le front et les oreilles.

.

Une fois l'enfant mis au lit, Lorna retrouve Delaney dans le salon sombre, buvant déjà plus que de raison, en s'appliquant à brûler le contenu précieux de la malle qu'elle s'est pourtant tuée à remonter dans cette baraque hantée. Cet homme est une énigme.


	5. Chapter 5

_**01x 06**_

* * *

La journée s'achève dans la grande demeure délabrée. Brace, Lorna et son Oiseau ont encore une fois dîné en silence dans la cuisine, ignorant où pouvait bien être le maître de cette maison.

Après avoir aidé le vieux majordome, le gamin monte à l'étage pour rejoindre sa chambre. Son regard tombe sur la porte restée entrouverte de la jeune actrice.

La rousse est assise sur la chaise faisant face à sa table de toilette, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre, immobile.

La créature marque un temps, avant de redescendre les escaliers silencieusement. Devant l'âtre de la cuisine, elle trouve encore Brace qui se retourne, surpris, un petit verre rempli de brandy entre les doigts.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux encore ? Je pensais ne plus te revoir avant demain.

\- Ma soirée n'est finalement pas terminée non plus. Prenez le seau de charbon pendant que je fais du thé s'il vous plaît…"

Le gamin s'active sans attendre d'approbation, posant d'abord l'onguent et quelques linges sur le plateau du thé.

\- Monsieur ne souhaite pas chauffer les chambres… Tu le sais parfaitement… proteste le vieux en l'observant.

\- Sauf sa propre chambre… bien sûr… posant une seule tasse sur le plateau avec un sourire. Et qu'en saura-t-il ? regardant enfin le visage fripé de rides. Vu que _je_ ne dirai rien ?

\- Il le saura… il sait toujours tout… en baissant la voix, le ton vraiment apeuré.

\- Alors contentez vous de monter le seau. Il me verra, moi, faire le feu. Il ne vous dira rien à vous, Brace…"

L'enfant finit sa préparation sous les yeux luisants du plus vieux.

"Pourquoi ne t'effraie-t-il pas, toi ? interroge le vieux retrouvant son ton naturel, cette fois. Il fait pourtant peur à tout le monde. Même à moi, parfois. Alors que je l'ai vu grandir… songeur.

\- Parce que les hommes ne m'effraient pas, Brace. Et James Keziah Delaney n'est qu'un homme… haussant les épaules en prenant le plateau lourd.

Le majordome suit l'enfant dans les escaliers. Le petit va poser le plateau sur la table de toilette, avant de revenir au seuil de la porte où Brace se tient toujours, immobile, fixant la jeune femme de dos.

Le gamin prend délicatement le seau des mains tannées, levant les yeux vers le regard inquiet de l'homme face à lui.

"Je peux peut-être l'… ? souffle-t-il.

\- Merci Brace…" posant sa main libre sur l'abdomen maigre du vieux qui baisse son regard vers la créature près de lui, surpris d'autant de familiarité, saisi d'être touché par l'enfant.

Mais les yeux gris lui renvoient un sentiment de gratitude et d'apaisement.

Alors il recule lentement avant de se voir lentement fermer la porte au nez.

L'enfant sert d'abord une tasse fumante à Lorna qui la tient docilement entre ses doigts froids.

"James va râler si tu chauffes cette pièce... dit elle platement sans quitter la fenêtre du regard.

\- Delaney ne sait s'exprimer qu'en grognant et râlant…

\- Tu as raison… pouffant d'un rire sans joie.

\- Que fera-t-il de plus ? Le feu sera éteint quand il rentrera et vous, réchauffée et endormie. Quelle importance ?

\- Je ne parierai pas sur mon sommeil, mon Oiseau… Je ne dors plus trop depuis… s'interrompant et baissant la tête sur son thé.

\- Buvez le thé… et laissez moi faire…" s'approchant de la jeune femme assise.

L'enfant commence à dénouer les liens de la robe de velours rouge. Mais la jeune femme se tend immédiatement.

"Je ne veux que vous aider Madame… souffle l'enfant.

\- Excuse moi…" hochant la tête.

Le gamin lui prend la tasse des mains pour la poser sur la table. Puis la paume blanche de sa main droite se pose sur le côté gauche de la poitrine dénudée de la rousse, restée assise. Celle-ci coupe sa respiration en fixant les yeux gris, effrayée. Mais elle expire profondément en sentant la chaleur douce de la petite main se répandre rapidement contre sa peau.

"N'aies pas peur, Lorna… murmure l'enfant. Ce n'est que moi."

Il reporte ses doigts aux lacets qu'il dénoue sans plus de tension, très lentement.

Une fois en chemise, la rousse se laisse encore faire, regardant les petites mains expertes, couvertes de l'onguent, soigner ses poignets blessés et bleuis par les fers, suite à son séjour éclair à la Tour de Londres.

"James a dit qu'il serait avec moi, articule difficilement l'actrice dans un souffle. Il a dit que je le sentirais…" n'osant regarder que les petites mains, mais aucunement les yeux gris au dessus d'elle.

Lorna baisse légèrement la chemise de son épaule droite, dévoilant un nouveau bleu recouvrant tout le haut de son bras.

L'enfant lâche le second bandage achevé autour du poignet. Un de ses index effleure le haut du bras meurtri, plus chaud que le reste du membre.

"Et il n'a pas menti…" sourit l'enfant.

.

Le petit aide l'adulte à se mettre lentement au lit, dans la pièce déjà réchauffée et lumineuse du feu vivant dans la cheminée.

"On se les gèle… commente encore l'aînée. Les draps sont glacés… en frissonnant. Tu ne veux pas rester encore un moment, le temps que je me réchauffe ? Je sais que tu n'es pas ma femme de chambre mais…"

Lorna s'interrompt en voyant l'enfant baisser son pantalon de garçon avant de grimper, en chemise et les jambes nues, sur le lit de la femme. Il s'assoit, le dos posé contre la tête de lit alors que la rousse pose sa tête pleine de boucles flamboyantes dans son giron, enlaçant ses jambes, agrippant le tissu de la chemise comme une bouée en plein mer.

Les petits doigts blancs commencent leur danse lentes et hypnotiques sur la tête et les tempes de la jeune femme qui ferme déjà les yeux dans un soupir soulagé.

"J'ai eu si peur… dit elle encore.

\- Je suis là maintenant. Tu ne crains plus rien, Lorna", murmure l'enfant d'une voix basse et plus grave.

Encore quelques minutes et Lorna ouvre les draps attirant la créature vers elle, étendant le petit corps contre le sien, le tenant entre ses bras, précieusement, posant sa tête sur la poitrine plate, entendant résonner dans son oreille le battement sourd du jeune coeur qui finit de la bercer.

"Tu es comme lui…" articule-t-elle encore.

Alors seulement la femme glisse dans un profond sommeil, lourd et calme.

L'enfant lui, garde les yeux grands ouverts n'entendant que les sifflements furieux de Salish, qui emplissent la pièce. Son ancienne chambre.

.

.

La créature pâle ouvre les yeux en sursaut au pied du lit dans le grand grenier, à peine éclairé du feu mourant dans l'âtre.

 _Zilpha…_ pense-t-elle en grimpant sur le lit, avançant à quatre pattes posant ses mains et ses genoux là où le corps de l'homme étendu n'est pas. De chaque côté de ses cuisses découvertes, de ses hanches, un genou tombe entre les jambes écartées, ses mains avancent le long du torse, des épaules, rapides et surtout légères pour finir de part et d'autre du visage de…

"James ! dit-elle tout fort, à trois centimètres au dessus du visage de l'homme qui s'éveille d'un coup sous elle.

\- Zilpha…" souffle-t-il, répétant le mot qui lui emplit la tête.

.

L'enfant acquiesce en se redressant rapidement pour le laisser s'asseoir à son tour.

"Qu'est ce que tu fous, Gamin ? regardant la jambe fine et blanche en travers d'une seule de ses cuisses, le genou légèrement replié dans le giron de l'homme.

Redressé, l'enfant est assis sur son autre jambe repliée sous lui, ne manifestant visiblement aucune gêne apparente quant à leurs positions respectives, ou à leur tenues pour le moins négligées. Sans baisser les yeux, et sans retirer sa jambe tout de suite non plus, il répond posément, comme rendant son rapport.

"Ta soeur : elle arrive… le fixant encore intensément pour appuyer ses mots et leur signification.

\- A cette heure ? Comment peux tu savoir ça ? en fronçant les sourcils, suspicieux.

\- Parce qu'elle l'a enfin fait… révèle l'enfant comme une évidence.

\- Tu dis n'importe…"

Il s'interrompt en entendant un tambourinement tempétueux contre la porte d'entrée qui parvient à couvrir la pluie battante du dehors.

Il jette encore un regard menaçant à la petite jambe qui glisse enfin pour le libérer avant qu'il ne se lève précipitamment, espérant sauvegarder le sommeil déjà léger de Lorna. Il n'a pas envie de la voir débouler en pleine nuit pour le surprendre avec sa soeur et lui donner l'occasion de jacasser.

.

L'enfant attend qu'il soit sorti de la pièce et l'entendre dans les escaliers avant de descendre du grand lit et d'aller jeter un oeil à la visiteuse nocturne à son tour.

A son arrivée silencieuse, il découvre une belle dame dans le salon, vêtue d'une robe noire, comme constellée d'étoiles, derrière le corps massif de James qui la camoufle à moitié.

C'est donc elle, Zilpha… Elle pour laquelle il protège James, la nuit, de tous les morts qui l'entourent en permanence… Elle pour qui lui, vit aujourd'hui…

.

Ils s'étreignent sous ses yeux sans qu'ils ne fassent attention à sa présence invisible. Aux bribes de mots qu'il perçoit, le gamin comprend qu'il a raison : Zilpha a poignardé son mari, Thorne Geary, ancien lieutenant mort sans aucun honneur. Devant cette étreinte qui n'est pas que fraternelle, même si Delaney reste apparemment insensible, et davantage pragmatique, les voix s'agitent déjà beaucoup plus entre les murs. Mais la créature blanche ne relève pas et les laisse même ruer et vociférer.

Elle s'efface dès que l'homme passe la porte pour gravir les escaliers à nouveau, ayant ordonné à la femme, emplie d'émotions contradictoires, de rentrer immédiatement dans ses pénates.

Il sait quoi faire.

L'enfant peut aller se rendormir. L'homme a déjà commencé sa journée.

.

.

Les vivants restent, les morts tardent à partir… comme toujours. Mais cette fois, dans le cercueil qui descend dans la fosse que James a lui-même creusée quelques dizaines de centimètres plus profond que la normale, le gamin n'entend aucune voix se lamenter parce qu'il n'y a aucune dépouille à l'intérieur, et sûrement pas celle de Thorne Geary.

Un moment plus tard, les seules voix qu'il perçoit sont les gémissements de Zilpha, et le souffle lourd de son frère, en elle. Et puis aussi ceux de sa mère Salish, bien plus furieux, plus jaloux aussi.

Parce qu'elle avait bien pris soin de noyer le nourrisson, pourtant.

L'enfant voit la femme dans sa grande robe noire plonger la toute petite tête du nouveau-né sous la ligne d'eau… et James, adulte, se débattre de toutes ses forces, dans les ténèbres environnantes, au milieu de ses bulles de panique.

.

.

La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps sur cette nouvelle journée pénible, et James n'est pas rentré. Devant le feu du grenier, l'enfant fixe les flammes qui dansent dans l'âtre. Mais leur chaleur ne l'atteint pas. Parce qu'il n'est pas dans la pièce. Il suit l'homme en noir, le sentant perdre son équilibre déjà bien précaire naturellement. Il sait que Delaney n'apprécie pas spécialement et le repousse sans douceur à longueur de temps, mais le petit reste toujours attentif, en arrière, prêt à intervenir dans sa tête. Parce que c'est son rôle. C'est à quoi il sert pour l'homme solitaire : une conscience, un ami silencieux.

" _Reviens James_ … demande encore inlassablement la voix cristalline, à James entre ses deux oreilles.

\- Fous moi la paix, Gamin. J'ai besoin d'un navire. Je n'ai pas encore terminé, marmonne-t-il comme pour lui-même.

\- _Il fait nuit et tu es ivre…_ le percevant titubant sur un quai désert et embrumé.

\- Lâche moi, Morveux ! râle-t-il à voix haute, alors qu'il entend encore la voix enfantine glousser à son oreille.

Ca l'agace encore plus de se sentir moqué par un gamin minuscule et insignifiant.

"Il me faut un putain d'bateau… répète-t-il encore comme un souhait à un bon génie, comme si cela allait en faire apparaître un juste devant lui, juste dans la minute, comme par magie.

\- _Fais attention à Winter d'abord…_ se contente de lui conseiller le murmure.

\- James ? Qu'est ce que vous faites ?"

Il se retourne à moitié, réalisant qu'il a glissé du ponton pour entrer dans l'eau sombre du fleuve qui lui monte jusqu'à la taille découvrant la jeune métisse, quelques dizaines de centimètres plus haut, sur le quai.

Elle semble inquiète, le jeune visage toujours sérieux, comme n'ayant jamais connu l'insouciance de l'enfance. Sans sourire, mais avec une inquiétude évidente mais discrète, elle se contente de lui tendre généreusement une autre bouteille pleine de brandy.

.

Puis tout de suite après, Winter gît, la face vers le ciel du jour déjà clair, entre l'eau et la rive, éventrée.

Le visage et le manteau maculés de boue noire et froide, James ne peut que la contempler, incrédule et ne se souvenant de rien.

Si ce n'est de sa mère, de l'eau et de la suffocation perpétuelles.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Dernier chapitre pour cette petite fic qui m'a bien plu à écrire, pour cette série qui m'a fascinée pendant de longs mois et dont je me languis de retrouver pour la saison 2 ! Merci d'être passé par là. En espérant que cela vous ait plu… Peut être y aura-t-il une suite aux aventures de ma créature. :)**_

 _ **01x08**_

* * *

James tire le gamin du lit avec violence, l'attrapant par la chemise trop grande. L'enfant glisse et tombe sur ses pieds, puis il cavale devant le grand homme qui lui enserre la base du cou.

"Qu'est ce que vous lui voulez à la fin ?!" surgit Lorna sur le seuil de sa chambre, alarmée par le raffut des claquements de portes.

L'homme a dit avoir des affaires à régler avant de partir pour les quais. Mais il s'est d'abord enfermé dans son grenier maudit. Lorna l'a entendu farfouiller du même bordel qu'il fait la nuit. Elle est restée dans sa chambre, finalisant les derniers effets qu'elle souhaite prendre pour elle et Ryan qu'elle avait laissée encore dormir un peu, après sa nuit passée chez Helga.

James arrête son avancée furieuse au pied du dernier escalier menant à son antre. Il pivote rapidement emmenant la créature dans son mouvement qui baisse l'échine tenue par la seule poigne serrant ses cervicales tel un pantin fragile.

"Laissez la tranquille Delaney", somme la rousse furieuse mais surtout inquiète de l'état mental de l'homme.

Il a quand même été plus de douze heures torturé à la Tours de Londres et libéré il n'y a qu'un couple d'heures. Pour y avoir fait elle-même une visite, même plus rapide que ça, elle sait les traces, les plaies de l'âme, qu'un tel séjour peut laisser. Même sur un homme de l'envergure digne de celle du diable en personne.

"J'ai besoin de lui. De ses réponses, marmonne-t-il en la vrillant de son regard luisant. Je ne vais faire aucun mal à ton oisillon, n'aies pas peur.

\- Tu auras affaire à moi, James… le menaçant de son index manucuré, sans gêne.

\- Bien, ma Dame…" hoche-t-il la tête, sérieux.

Elle interroge du regard l'enfant une seconde qui articule un " _Ca va aller_ " que Lorna déchiffre sur les lèvres pâles.

Ils reprennent leur avancée, sentant la poussée de la main puissante sur sa colonne, l'enfant grimpe les marches grinçantes d'une foulée deux fois plus rapide que l'homme sur ses talons.

Il pousse l'enfant une dernière fois avant de le lâcher enfin pour verrouiller la porte du grenier sombre.

"Dis moi où elle est, somme-t-il en s'approchant du môme, encore plus sombre et menaçant.

\- J'en sais rien… baissant la tête, voyant les jambes tatouées se rapprocher encore.

\- C'est que tu n'l'as pas cherchée…" gronde-t-il, le dominant de toute sa hauteur.

Le gamin regarde les cendres, les maquillages aux teintes criardes et les plumes, devant l'âtre crachant sa chaleur.

Puis il lève à nouveau ses yeux froids sur l'homme toujours à quelque centimètres, l'échine penchée au dessus de lui.

"Je vois les morts, explique James d'une voix d'outre-tombe. Ils chantent pour moi… comme fier de ce fait. Mais elle, elle n'y est pas. Elle ne chante pas. Elle n'est pas là. Toi, tu entends les vivants, révèle-t-il. Alors où est elle ?

\- Tu ne vois que _tes_ morts à toi, James, précise la voix cristalline. Tu pourrais, bien entendu, mais tu es trop obnubilé, trop focalisé par ta mèr…"

Il se penche soudain dans un soupir excédé, pour soulever le petit corps droit qui se raidit encore, d'un avant-bras rapidement passé sous ses maigres fesses.

Pressé contre le buste de l'homme, le gamin s'élève à plusieurs dizaines de centimètre du sol, alors que l'adulte avance de quelques foulées boiteuses pour venir le lâcher brusquement, tombant debout sur le matelas du lit.

L'enfant reprend son équilibre chancelant, posant ses petites mains, par réflexe, sur les épaules massives de l'homme toujours tout contre lui. Le gamin ne lâche jamais le regard bleu qui le vrille, cette fois leurs deux têtes à la même hauteur. A égalité.

"Trouve ma soeur...ordonne encore l'homme d'une voix sourde.

\- Ton amante…" corrige l'enfant sans plus d'espièglerie, ni dans le regard ni dans la voix, cette fois lui aussi très sérieux.

James saisit la petite mâchoire frêle entre ses deux doigts fermes et glacés de fureur sur la peau tiède et étrangement pâle.

"Tu parles sans doute de trop avec Brace ces derniers temps… Ce vieux te met des idées bien trop indépendantes et révoltées dans la tête… Mais n'oublie pas que tu n'es pas davantage qu'une petite pute de négresse blanche… Alors fais bien attention quand même…

\- Tu es ivre de brandy et ce, depuis des jours et des jours, Delaney… Donc cela te paraît évidemment plus louable de faire mine de prendre ta soeur dans une église ou plus sûrement dans son lit conjugal encore chaud, plutôt qu'une insignifiante esclave de dix huit ou même dix neuf ans, pas vrai ? Pour ce qui est de ma fonction de putain, ma langue ne tourne que sur le sexe des vieux messieurs et le plus souvent simplement dans leur bouche… Comme elle ne va pas tarder à finir bientôt dans la tienne…" le provoque le môme sans sourire, les yeux gris devenus plus froids et cinglants que de la glace.

James la pousse un peu en arrière en lâchant sa peau qui rougit déjà de la pression de ses doigts, et ne peut retenir ses dents de se desserrer légèrement sous la crudité des mots qu'il n'a jamais entendus dans la bouche de l'enfant. Sans doute parce qu'il perçoit une vraie femme, une adulte, là, devant lui, pour la première fois. Et elle est en rogne, très clairement.

 _Lâche prise, James Delaney_ , fait-elle résonner dans la tête de l'homme contre elle, alors qu'il ferme déjà les yeux, presque malgré lui.

L'enfant passe doucement une main sur la traînée de suie qui macule le côté droit du visage de l'homme, comme pour dissiper ses effets indésirables, frôlant la couture fraîche de son arcade fendue, le fil dépassant à peine de la peau un peu bleuie du traumatisme, sans même le faire frémir.

Puis l'index de son autre main suit encore la cicatrice sous l'oeil gauche. Elle fixe les paupières closes, voyant les yeux bouger à toute vitesse sous la peau fine comme lorsqu'on rêve. Mais James ne bouge pas, se laisse enfin faire.

Elle écarte les doigts pour parcourir le front soucieux et légèrement fiévreux, étendant leur exploration parmi les cheveux ras et tondus à la va-vite. Traçant les cicatrices chauves, trouvant sans mal les chemins sinueux de l'esprit de l'homme sous son crâne torturé.

Les petites mains frôlent, frottent, caressent et bercent lentement la tête enfin relâchée du grand homme.

Les voix sont là, partout. Autour, comme à l'intérieur de leurs esprits, de leurs oreilles à tous deux. Mais aucune n'est celle de Zilpha.

Toujours debout sur le matelas, à quelques frôlements l'un de l'autre, les yeux toujours fermés, James enlace sans un mot la petite taille de l'enfant, collant le corps minuscule au sien, leur peau séparées seulement de leur deux seules chemises de coton bleue et blanche.

L'homme penche la tête pour poser son nez contre la clavicule fine de sa créature qui pose ses bras tout autour de sa tête, le haut de ses coudes sur ses épaules larges, comme pour l'isoler de tout le monde qui les entoure, comme pour le protéger aussi de leur folie commune.

Elle pose sa joue au dessus de son oreille en ouvrant enfin les yeux, sentant le souffle chaud et alcoolisé de l'homme dans le creux de son cou. Elle sent la chaleur se répandre sous sa chemise, sur la peau frémissante de sa poitrine, jusqu'à son ventre plat.

Encore une seconde et l'homme s'écarte doucement, à peine. Les yeux bleus grand ouverts se plongent dans le gris de la créature, deux teintes liquides qui se mélangent. Elle relâche l'étreinte de ses bras lentement, lisant la perdition sans plus d'espoir dans ces yeux là.

Le bras de l'adulte reste serré contre la cambrure du bas de son dos et l'autre main vient se glisser autour de la mâchoire et de l'oreille pâles, attirant encore le visage du gamin pour l'obliger à s'approcher plus près, anéantissant sans mal la toute faible résistance qui crispe les petites cervicales qu'il sent au bout de ses doigts.

La paume chaude de l'homme sent l'articulation de la mâchoire s'ouvrir doucement alors qu'il pousse sa langue à l'intérieur de la petite bouche finalement accueillante.

James se cambre un peu, émettant un court râle sous la douleur que son mouvement réveille sur l'une de ses cuisses, la peau écorchée à vif, juste pour soulever de quelques centimètres encore, les petits pieds du matelas. Dans le même mouvement, les jambes graciles mais musclées se lèvent d'elles mêmes pour venir enlacer ses hanches hautes et solides. Les mollets fins entraînent vers le haut, les pans de la chemise bleue dans leur étreinte, frottant encore une fois contre le pansement de fortune fait par le médecin de la Tour de Londres, autour de la cuisse blessée. Puis l'homme bascule soudain en avant, étendant doucement le petit corps blanc sous lui, l'engloutissant lentement de sa masse bouillante d'alcool, de rage et d'envie.

 _Garde un fragment de mon âme au coeur de la tienne,_ répète la voix de Zilpha dans sa tête.

.

.

Les barricades se mettent déjà en place quand Lorna arrive enfin sur les quais de l'Ile aux Chiens. Elle croise James avec qui elle échange quelques mots à peine. Il se contente de lui désigner le bâtiment de bois où elle court se réfugier. La petite est derrière elle et la suit comme son ombre. L'homme au chapeau et au grand manteau noirs ne lui a pas jeté un regard, invisible qu'elle est.

Les deux femmes pénètrent dans la bicoque sombre. Atticus toise une longue seconde la gamine habillée de cette robe, clairement trop grande qu'elle relève très haut pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dans la longueur de la jupe trop longue pour elle. Le violet profond du tissu et le foulard dans les mêmes tons, tout autour de la tête, contraste avec son teint de porcelaine. Suivant la rousse flamboyante, la petite créature s'engouffre par la porte du _Dolphin_. Cette silhouette, petite et encore tellement enfantine, ces quelques cheveux presque blancs qui passent au-delà de la coiffe de tissu, tout ça lui dit bien quelque chose mais il ne parvient pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

"C'est qui ça ?! demande-t-il à James qui passe près de lui.

\- Qui ça ? regardant la porte du bâtiment se refermer. Personne. C'est personne", répond l'homme mystérieux en s'éloignant déjà, indifférent.

Les minutes passent, dans leur cage de bois. Lorna est inquiète, stressée et Ryan ne peut rien faire pour elle. Puis elles entendent Robert crier au dehors. La porte s'ouvre subitement sur Atticus.

"Tu restes derrière, tu as compris ?" recommande Lorna à la gamine une dernière fois.

Celle-ci hoche la tête en silence alors que la rousse empoigne le pistolet qu'elle tient nerveusement.

Puis tout le petit groupe se met à courir en file indienne. Le quai, le navire là-bas. On y est presque !

Sans réfléchir, Lorna tire sur un soldat rouge qui s'effondre, la laissant pantoise une seconde. La petite la fait vite reprendre ses esprits en la poussant à avancer jusqu'à l'embarcadère.

Tous montent à bord du grand navire, précipitamment. Godefroy, Pearl, Robert se mettent à l'abri comme ils peuvent. Lorna tire encore sur un soldat du quai, mais elle se fait toucher également, s'effondrant sur le pont. Pearl se penche vers la femme consciente qui regarde son oisillon lui prendre le pistolet des mains et le réarmer à l'abri du bord.

"On dirait que ça aussi tu l'as fait toute ta vie…" articule-t-elle fièrement à l'adresse de sa gamine qui lui sourit gentiment.

La jeune fille se redresse pour tirer une nouvelle fois sur un uniforme rouge qui vient à l'encontre des hommes là-bas, avant de croiser le regard perçant de James qui tourne la tête en direction du tir bienvenu. Il hoche la tête de reconnaissance, surpris de comprendre qui vient de leur ouvrir a nouveau la voie, avant de s'élancer avec Atticus et un colosse inconnu pour éclaireur.

Encore quelques tirs mais surtout beaucoup de fumigènes et le bateau prend enfin le large.

.

James remonte de la cale où Lorna et Cholmondeley, le chimiste, semblent agoniser chacun à un stade différent.

"Elle va se remettre… déclare-t-il de sa voix basse, y camouflant toute son inquiétude.

-...

\- Fais moi confiance, Gamin..."

Atticus vient vers l'homme appuyé contre le bastingage du pont, lui tournant le dos, entendant ses derniers mots, alors que Delaney se tourne lentement pour l'accueillir près de lui.

Le chauve se décale, indifféremment, comprenant que le capitaine du navire n'est finalement pas tout seul. Il penche la tête une seconde supplémentaire mais s'arrête immédiatement en apercevant le violet de la jupe qui flotte et frotte contre la jambe de James.

Il se redresse en fronçant les sourcils, alors qu'il n'ose formuler tout haut toutes les pièces désordonnées qui se mettent en place soudain dans sa tête. Peut-il s'agir vraiment du gamin très étrange que Delaney promène comme un diablotin ?

"Ca c'est du bon vieux rafiot... l'Amérique alors… ? demande Atticus, reprenant contenance et prise avec sa réalité.

\- Non. Ponta Delgada, aux Açores. Il faut que je parle à un certain Colonade.

\- Je croyais que la poudre était pour les américains… ?

\- On _est_ américains…"


End file.
